


It ain't gonna suck itself

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he and Jared watched that episode of Nip/Tuck – y’know, <i>that</i> episode – Jensen hasn’t been able to get that image out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It ain't gonna suck itself

**Author's Note:**

> For day eight of the Merry Month of Masturbation (2010) over at LiveJournal.

Ever since he and Jared watched that episode of Nip/Tuck – y’know, _that_ episode – Jensen hasn’t been able to get that image out of his mind.

The image of Misha bent in two and sucking at his own dick.

And _shit_ he can feel himself getting hard again just thinking about it – he’d had to ‘artfully’ arrange a pillow across his lap when he was with Jared, but if a guy couldn’t stick his hand down his pants and jerk off to the thought of his co-star by himself in his own trailer, then where could he?

He unbuttoned his jeans and kicked off his shoes and socks before pushing them and his boxers down his legs to land on the floor, then stripped his shifts off and threw them towards the laundry pile. Now that he was fully naked, he shifted across to the middle of the barely-double bed and pulled his laptop next to him.

A few days ago for a prank they’d sent Misha a link to a porn video they’d found with some guy licking and sucking at his own dick, but Jensen had also sent a copy to himself when Jared had been too busy laughing his ass off to notice. He quickly mutes the sound on his laptop and gets the video ready to play as soon as he gets settled.

Jensen figures he’s got at least an hour before he might be called back on set – depending on whether or not they need to re-shoot some reaction shots, and both Jared and Misha are already on set filming, so he shouldn’t have any unwanted distractions while he gets down to business.

He leans over to grab the lube out of the small cabinet by the bed, and hits play on his laptop – the screen is filled with some fully clothed guy that looks nothing like Misha, so Jensen skips ahead to the good stuff – and yeah, here we go – the guy is stripping down and reaching a hand into his boxers to jerk himself off, and if Jensen squints a little then he can pretend this is Misha getting ready for his role – he knows how much the guy is into method acting.

Or better yet, maybe Misha watched this same video when they sent it to him, and decided to try it out – see if he really could suck his own dick – and yeah, that thought works pretty well for Jensen – enough that he moans Misha’s name without meaning to. He’s already half hard, and it only takes a few quick strokes before he’s fully there. He’s half watching the guy on screen, half imagining Misha doing it instead, so he’s understandably a little distracted.

Which is why it takes him a few minutes to realise that Misha is stood in the doorway, watching him jerk off.

“Shit – Misha, I didn’t hear you come in, man –” Jensen panics and tries to grab at one of the pillows behind him to cover himself up, but Misha crosses the room in two quick steps and grabs his arm to stop him.

“You said my name, Jen. While you were jerking off,” and that’s about as far as Misha gets before he pushes Jensen down onto the bed and presses their lips together fiercely.

And yeah, Jensen can get with this – he kisses Misha back just as hard, and pulls him down on top of him – and _fuck_ , Misha is wearing way too many clothes for this. Jensen starts pushing at Misha’s shoulders, trying to get rid of the jacket he’s wearing, and it takes him a second to realise that Misha has stopped moving, and is now watching the laptop – more specifically, the guy sucking his own dick on Jensen’s laptop.

“I watched that you know. Jerked off while I was watching it – wondering if that’s what you wanted me to do when you sent me it,” Misha turns back to Jensen and sits back a little to take his jacket and shirt off quickly, “were you thinking of me, Jen? Were you wondering if I really can suck my own dick?”

Jensen’s dick twitches hard at that – Misha’s voice is low and gravely, and he’s half naked, and _fuck_ Jensen’s only human – he grabs hold of Misha’s belt and starts unfastening it.

“Can you?” Jensen’s practically vibrating with need right now, and he finally manages to undo Misha’s jeans. Misha quickly stands up to get rid of the rest of his clothes and now they’re both finally fucking naked, and Jensen wants to touch Misha so bad right now – only Misha is staying slightly out of reach.

Misha’s grin is more than a little bit devious, and Jensen can’t help but drop his hand into his lap and fist his cock a little – Misha’s eyes follow the movement, and then he looks back up at Jensen’s face.

“Move out of the way a little – I need to be at the head of the bed for this.”

Suddenly Jensen clicks, and _motherfucker_ , Misha’s actually gonna do this. He’s gonna suck his own dick while Jensen watches – he can feel the pre-come start to collect at the head of his cock.

Misha crawls up the bed, plants a quick kiss on Jensen’s chest when he passes him, and sits facing the head of Jensen’s bed, with his feet planted up on the wall – with a quick flex of his stomach muscles he rolls his legs over the top of his head, and suddenly Jensen is staring as Misha’s dick bobs a few centimetres from Misha’s perfect lips. And then Misha just about kills him, by lazily flicking his tongue out and licking the pre-come off the head of his own cock.

And that’s when it hits Jensen – _motherfuckingjesuschrist_ – Misha Collins is bent in two right in front of him, sucking greedily on his own dick, and if Jensen isn’t careful he’s gonna shoot all over the bedspread in about two seconds flat.

 _Fuck._

He shuts the laptop and puts it down on the floor out of the way, then moves up the bed on his knees until he‘s practically right up against Misha. He can’t help but run a finger lightly over his exposed asshole, he can hear Misha gasp around his own dick – and Jensen isn’t sure how he’s supposed to hold on here at all. Every nerve ending in his body is crackling away, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in all his life.

He leans across to the side of the bed to retrieve the bottle of lube he’d discarded earlier and squirts some out onto his fingers, quickly warming it up before he’s back looming over Misha – who’s starting to make the most obscene slurping noises – and Jensen has to pinch the base of his dick to try and get back in control.

Jensen takes a few deep breaths to steady himself, and then he gently runs his forefinger around Misha’s asshole – trying to relax both of them a little – before he carefully presses the tip in, and _fuck_ Misha is so hot and tight – Jensen can’t help but push in a little further.

Jensen can feel Misha shift a little – he certainly isn’t in the most comfortable position ever – and then he startles a little as Misha’s hand wraps around his hip and tugs him closer until he’s pretty much straddling Misha’s face, with Misha’s legs on either side of Jensen’s waist – and _shit_ his dick is so close to Misha’s mouth, and if Misha’s planning what Jensen thinks he’s planning –

“ _Fuck_ , Misha,” and Jensen thinks he might be about to blackout, because Misha has somehow managed to manoeuvre Jensen so that his dick is nudging against Misha’s own, and then he reaches out with his tongue and swipes across them both – and Jensen can’t help but fuck his finger into Misha a little harder with that, causing a surprised gasp to burst out of Misha, followed by a groan that nearly kills Jensen.

But that’s nothing compared to Misha wrapping his lips around _both of them_ and sucking at their heads – and _shit_ Jensen has to slam his hand against the wall to try and hold onto himself a little, because he feels like he’s gonna fly apart into a million pieces. He wants to fuck into Misha’s mouth so badly right now, pressed up tight next to Misha’s dick – then again, he really _really_ wants to have Misha sprawled out on his lap and riding Jensen’s cock like it’s the only thing he knows how to do – but he’s getting so close, he needs to come so badly, that that might have to wait for next time – and damn straight there’s gonna be a next time.

Jensen pushes a second finger into Misha’s ass and he can feel himself start to shake a little as Misha moans around both of their dicks – and suddenly his orgasm hits him full on, and he’s coming in desperate spurts into Misha’s mouth. He glances down to see Misha let his own dick slide out of his mouth in order to swallow most of Jensen’s come, except the few drops escaping the side of his mouth – but then Jensen is distracted as Misha wraps a hand around his own dick and jacks himself quickly in time with Jensen’s fingers that are still fucking into Misha – and with a strangled moan he watches as Misha comes all over his own face and chest.

Jensen’s dick gives a painful jerk as it tries to come again way too soon.

Misha opens his eyes and gives Jensen a little grin, “you mind helping me out here? I’m getting old, man – I don’t wanna be stuck in this position forever, y’know.”

Jensen moves back a little to give Misha some room, and then helps him unfold himself to lay flat against the bed.

“Be back in a second,” Jensen manages to get to his feet somewhat gracefully and nips into the small trailer bathroom to grab a wash cloth for them to both clean up with, before heading back towards Misha, and _Jesus Christ_ \- Jensen wishes he could take a picture of Misha right now – how fucked out and relaxed he looks with his own come all over himself.

Jensen hopes they don’t need to head back for re-shoots any time soon, because he plans on keeping Misha all to himself for a little while longer yet.


End file.
